


Liikaa

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Stiles Stilinski alkaa olla Derekille liikaa. Derek on kestänyt paljon, mutta kaikkea hänenkään ei tarvitse sietää.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 5





	Liikaa

Stiles on liian äänekäs ja eksentrinen, liian kärsimätön ja lapsellinen. Liian ärsyttävä, liian puhelias, liian levoton ja aina liian lähellä. Stilesin tuoksu on voimakas ja jää kiinni Derekin vaatteisiin. Stiles tulee hänen uniinsa: niihin, joissa hän antaa tälle selkään, ja niihin, joita hän ei halua ajatella aamulla, kun alushousut ovat jo likaiset.  
  
Niin.  
  
Stiles Stilinski alkaa olla Derekille liikaa. Derek on kestänyt paljon, mutta kaikkea hänenkään ei tarvitse sietää.  
  
Derek paiskaa Stilesin seinää vasten paidankauluksesta kiinni pitäen. Hän on raivoissaan ja pystyy hädin tuskin hillitsemään itseään. Hänen kyntensä repivät ohueen puuvillaan reikiä. Stiles katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin ja näyttää pelkäävän – ja silti tämän silmissä on jotain muutakin. Jotain, minkä nimeä Derek ei halua selvittää, sillä sekin on vain _liikaa_.  
  
”Helvetin nulikka”, Derek murisee hampaidensa välistä. ”Kerjäät verta nenästäsi.”  
  
Stiles naurahtaa hermostuneena. Kerta taitaa olla ensimmäinen, kun hän jää sanattomaksi. Jostain syystä se vituttaa Derekiä enemmän kuin pojan näsäviisaat kommentit. Stiles taitaa nähdä jotain hänen silmistään, jotain, mitä Derek ei itse tiedosta, sillä tämä rentoutuu.  
  
”Et sä mua lyö”, Stiles sanoo. Hänen silmänsä ovat liian ruskeat ja niiden pelokas katse pehmenee liian lempeäksi.  
  
”Vittu sun kanssasi…”  
  
Stiles pistää kätensä Derekin käden päälle, sen joka pitelee häntä paidankauluksesta. Derek puristaa kätensä tiukemmin nyrkkiin, niin että kynnet uppoavat jo hänen omaan kämmeneensä.  
  
”Mitä sä haluat musta?” Derek kysyy. Hänen epätoivonsa vuotaa jo sanoista läpi.  
  
”Turpaani?” Stiles ehdottaa pilke silmäkulmassaan.  
  
”Ansaitsisit saada”, Derek sanoo, ”mutta sä et kestäisi sitä.”  
  
”Kokeile mua.”  
  
Derek ei aio (halua) kokeilla. Se ottaa voimille, sillä Stiles on liian uhkarohkea ja painaa huulensa kokeillen hänen suulleen. Kämmenien haavoista tihkuu jo verta. Jokainen solu Derekin kehossa huutaa: _työnnä se pois!_ Stiles käy rohkeammaksi, vie kätensä Derekin niskan taakse ja vetää hänet lähemmäs. Stiles on typerä: vain nopea liike ja Derek voisi katkaista tämän niskan tai purra kaulavaltimoon.  
  
”Rentoudu, susimies. Ei tämä ole niin vakavaa”, Stiles kuiskaa hänen huulilleen. Derek ei ymmärrä: se _tuntuu_ vakavalta. Hän vetäytyy pois, mutta Stiles katsoo häntä, kuin haluaisi jotain lisää, eikä Derek kestä enää. Hän painaa suunsa niin raivoisasti Stilesin omalle, että tämän takaraivo kolahtaa seinään.  
  
”Sä et tiedä, mihin olet ryhtymässä, Stiles Stilinski.”  
  
”Näytä mulle.”


End file.
